


Bundle at 3am

by crapso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying babies, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The baby.” Hinata sobbed quietly to himself, face in his hands. “It woke up again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> very very very short one-shot of bad/sweet kagehina parents  
> to partially make up for not being able to update my chapter fics, sorry! I've been catching up on schoolwork and applying for schools so I'm on a little hiatus rn, but I might update them sometime this week. thanks for the patience!

3am, they hear a cry. Well Hinata does, and immediately bursts into tears after hearing it which stirs his husband into waking and hearing it as well.

“Wha- buh.” Kageyama sleepily sat up and made incoherent noises of surprise, “Whaf the hell are you cryin abouf, dumbass?”

“The baby.” Hinata sobbed quietly to himself, face in his hands. “It woke up again.”

Kageyama groaned unabashed, echoing the loud wail coming from the nearby room, “Fuuuuck.”

“This was the first time…” Hinata said with a wobbly voice, “The first time that I was able to sleep for this long and I thought- I thought I could sleep for the whole night but-”

“Okay, okay. Just relax, Shou. I got it this time. And stop crying.” Kageyama slipped on his boxers and threw back the blanket, struggling to get out of bed and falling immediately onto the ground with a large  _thump._

Hinata sat up and stared at the dark lump on the floor, “You okay?”

“Mmf- yeah.” Kageyama pulled himself up and walked into the nursery, yawning and scratching his chest as he wandered over to the crib in the center of the room.

“Okay, little princess.” He murmured, picking up the whining bundle and tucking it into his chest, “You can shut the hell up now.”

The bundle whined in response and Kageyama began rocking it back and forth, making soft shushing sounds that were even lulling him back into sleep but to her, no prevail.

“God, just- go to sleep.” He began to sing softly, “Go to sleeeep, go to sleeeep, go to sleep you little braaat-”

“What the hell are you doing?”

Kageyama turned around to his half-naked, bewildered, now fully awakened husband, “I’m singing to our goddamn child.”

“Just stop.” Hinata padded over and carefully transferred the mewling bundle into his own arms; placing light kisses on her wet face. “Sugar-poo, please sleep so your daddies can sleep too.”

The bundle whined again and Hinata begged in a gentle desperate voice, “Please… please, go to sleep. Please. I’ll give you anything. I’ll give you cookies, I’ll give you a car-”

“Great bribing, babe.”

“Shut the hell up.” Hinata rocked the bundle back and forth repeatedly, swaying in an odd motion and then Kageyama was laughing quietly into his hand.

“I’m sorry, do you think this is fucking funny?”

“You look like a wild animal trying to soothe their young.”

“Okay.” Hinata handed the bundle carefully but indignantly back into the other man’s arms, “If you think this is so funny, then _you_  make her fall asleep. I’m going back to bed because I literally have only slept 6 hours the past week so, ‘night.”

He walked away and Kageyama whined, matching the sound coming from the bundle, “No, sweetie. I didn’t mean-”

“’Night, Tobio.”

“You- bastard.”

_“Goodnight.”_

“Bastard.” Kageyama looked down at the bundle in his arms, whispering, “Your daddy is a bastard.”

The bundle cooed back and he said, “No not me, your other daddy.”

The bundle cooed again and Kageyama gaped, realizing that she wasn’t crying anymore, “Shou- Shouyou! She’s not- she’s calm now!”

There was a tired voice from the other room, “That’s great, asshole.”

“Ha!” Kageyama gave a victorious cheer and kissed the now tranquil sleepy face below him, watching the large chestnut eyes slowly close shut. “So sweet.” He murmured, rubbing her cheek with his long finger, “You stop crying when your daddy gets called a bastard. That’s my girl.” He lowered the bundle into the crib and gave her one last kiss, mumbling “Night, little princess.”  

He dragged himself back to bed and let Hinata curl up into his chest, tugging him close and kissing his ear until the redhead was smiling and falling asleep.  


End file.
